The Plan
by VRG-80
Summary: Hibari Kyoya had a plan. A plan where his herbivore boyfriend would finally turn into a carnivore, and not flicker back and forth. A plan that would change both their lives. TYL! 8018
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO PEOPLE:) I'm back with yet ANOTHER 8018 haha:) and by the way…**

**HAPPY (BELATED) BIRTHDAY YAMAMOTO TAKESHI:DDD [and me haha:D]**

**Well yes. If you did read my profile/know me in person, you should know I have the same birthday as Yamamoto haha:D **

**Skip the bold parts if you wanna get to the story:)**

**And that day was awesome:P My friends went to wrap all my stuff up in foil when I wasn't in class XD As annoying as it was to unwrap everything, it was quite touching so yes:3 After that I went for training, and my other friends sang me the birthday song thrice cuz the lighter didn't light up haha:P Awesome day, all in all:) and once again, if you read this, THANKS GUYS:DD ESPECIALLY FOR THE FOIL (not._.)**

Hibari Kyoya had a plan. A plan where his herbivore boyfriend would _finally_ turn into a carnivore, and not flicker back and forth. Hibari knew that the wolf in Yamamoto Takeshi lay dormant, awake only in times when friends were in trouble. During other times, a docile little SHEEP was what he saw.

As Takeshi was a herbivore, Hibari mused, he would be vulnerable to emotions. How could he, as Hibari Kyoya, play with that very fact? The answer was simple.

Pretend to break up with him.

That would destroy the swordsman, seeing how much in love he was with the other. Hibari smirked as he began to develop the very plan that would change his life...

The fateful day arrived. Hibari told Yamamoto to meet him at his Foundation Meeting Room, expecting him to be there by 3. Unsurprisingly, the ex-baseball player was late AGAIN. When he finally arrived, however, he was his usual cheerful self, explaining how Tsuna's meeting with him about his latest mission had been pushed back and how he had been stuck at the Vongola HQ while waiting.

Just a small, quiet "Hm" was enough to make Yamamoto smile as he stepped closer to Hibari. Kneeling down, Yamamoto was at the same height as Hibari was when he was sitting. Wrapping his arms around Hibari's chest and the chair back, Yamamoto restricted Hibari's arms as he sighed into his neck, kissing along Hibari's protruding spine. Hibari just sat there, letting his boyfriend do whatever he wanted just for awhile, thinking of the impending separation ahead. Of course, Hibari himself savoured the feeling of Yamamoto's mouth on his neck.

Turning the swivel chair, Hibari spun himself to face the younger man. Laughing softly, Yamamoto just leaned forward and kissed Hibari lightly on the lips. Hibari wanted _so much_ to be able to fall into the kiss, to lose himself, but he knew the stage had to be set. Sensing no response, Yamamoto leaned back and sat on the floor cross-legged in front of Hibari's chair. Letting go of the unanswered kiss, Yamamoto beamed at Hibari.

"Neh, Kyoya, what did you call me here for? You wanted to tell me something right? Well, what's up?" Hibari stared down into the master swordsman, memorising each contour of his upturned face. He would not be able to touch that face any longer... For a period of time, at least. He started into the other's hazel brown eyes for so long that the latter started laughing.

"Haha! Do I have something on my face, Kyoya? Why do ya keep starting at me?" Hibari only responded with another "Hm", before deciding that was enough. He could stare at Takeshi's pictures for as long as he wanted after he got this over with... not... that he would!

"Tak- Yamamoto. I want to break up with you. I can't stand being with someone who isn't as carnivorous, as_ strong_, as me. You're too much of a burden for you to be with me. I. Don't. Want. You. In. My. Life. Any. Longer. Do you understand?" The expression change on Yamamoto's face was drastic. The cheerful grin was first replaced by a confused deer-in-the-headlights look, before hardening into a stone, emotionless face.

Hibari felt a strange tugging feeling in his chest as he watched Yamamoto clench both his fists as tightly as possible. It was as if someone had tied a piece of string to his heart and was pulling at it. It was easily ignored, though. Yamamoto looked down at his clenched fists for a moment, before turning his hardened eyes back upon Hibari.

"Well, if that's what you want, then so be it." His eyes had a flash of vulnerability as he continued, "but why now? Why the sudden decision? Did I do anything wrong?"

"... I don't owe you any answers..." Yamamoto looked down once again, "but maybe if you weren't such a herbivore I wouldn't have done this..." At Hibari's words, Yamamoto relaxed his fists. Hibari watched as small water droplets appeared on his hands as Yamamoto struggled to control his feelings. After a short moment though, the same first clenched back, even tighter than before, this time the nails even biting into the flesh.  
Nodding mutely, Yamamoto stood up and walked out of the room. Hibari stayed where he was, not moving from his position on his chair. As Yamamoto shut the door quietly, he heard a thump as - he guessed - Yamamoto leaned his back against the door and slid to the floor. Sighing, he set his mind to ignore any further sounds, like the soft sobbing from the door as he picked up some reports on the table to read.

Days passed as Hibari watched Yamamoto from afar. The swordsman showed no noticeable change within the first few days, smiling and laughing as he always did. But on Day Five, Hibari noticed that the ex-baseball player had become slightly more subdued, something that nobody would have realised if they did not observe Yamamoto carefully.

The changes taking place in Yamamoto was so subtle in the first few weeks that nobody except Sawada Tsunayoshi noticed. Well, the omnivore had Hyper Intuition; Hibari did not acknowledge him as his boss for no reason. When Sawada asked Yamamoto if he was alright, the taller man just ruffled the young boss' hair, assuring his boss that he was absolutely fine, giving him a smile that did not reach his eyes. Although Sawada's face showed that he did not believe the swordsman's words, he accepted it and went back to his office to complete the piles of paperwork.

Soon, the darkness in Yamamoto became so bad that even the densest of all the guardians noticed. Sasagawa Ryohei interrupted Gokudera Hayato in the middle of the sentence during dinner, yelling across the dining table at Yamamoto just to ask if he was doing fine, commenting on how the other had been so quiet lately. Yamamoto just looked down and took a deep breath, before setting down his cutleries in front of his plate of untouched food and pushed back his chair.

"Sorry guys, I just don't feel that well now, I'm just... going to go back to my room to rest for now... See you tomorrow then..." Without a second glance back or even a soft chuckle as he would usually have given, Yamamoto turned and stalked out of the room. Everyone remained silent as they watched the usually bright and cheerful Rain walk out in the middle of dinner. Once the sound of his footsteps faded into the distance, Gokudera turned and glared at Hibari.

"You idiot, what did you do to Yamamoto? Why is he like this now?" Grabbing his napkin off the table, Hibari just dabbed gently at his mouth before standing up too, totally ignoring the enraged Storm Guardian as he started down the corridor. As he left the dining room, he could hear the soft voice of the Mist girl, telling the Storm to calm down, that the two of them were going to solve their own problems...

As Hibari returned to his room, he passed by the Rain's room as it was on the way. Although the door was closed, Hibari knew that the swordsman was not inside as he could not detect any traces of human presence inside. Frowning slightly, Hibari returned to his room and whistled for Hibird. The ever-loyal song bird flew into the room singing its favourite song, the Nami-chuu School anthem. Attaching a small video camera on its neck, Hibari told the small bird to look for none other than Yamamoto Takeshi and watch him from afar. Now singing "Takeshi~ Takeshi~", the bird set off.

Switching on the small monitor that came with the camera, Hibari set the screen aside as he changed into a comfortable yukata. He picked up some documents on his desk. He filled in all the forms, putting in all the required information, before high pitched calls of "Hibari~ Hibari~" caught his attention. Hibird's voice, normally already high, was even squeakier than before due to the camera's microphone. Turning his attention back to the screen, Hibari set down the forms and reclined on his bed, watching the live feed of Yamamoto Takeshi.

The Rain Guardian had not returned to his room, as Hibari had guessed. Instead, he was at the small Japanese Dojo that Sawada had designed and constructed specially for the swordsman to train in, one that was modelled after the Asarigumi back in Japan. Hibari knew that the swallow had been to the dojo many times the past few weeks. He also knew that was where Yamamoto could truly express his feelings, as the place was tucked away in a quiet corner of the Vongola Mansion and none of the guardians frequented the place regularly.

The swordsman was currently sitting on the floor with his legs stretched in front of him, back leaning against a wall. Straw dummies lay strewn around the floor, making a complete mess as all the stuffing had been sliced to tiny bits. Panting slightly, Yamamoto rubbed the top of Jirou's head as the puppy snuggled up to his side with Kojirou perching on its back. Both box animals seemed slightly lethargic, and _a little sad_, if Hibari might say. Knowing that the box animals reflected the deepest parts of their owner's hearts, Hibari knew that the breakup had been affecting Yamamoto _deeply_ for it to even affect his box animals. Hibari could see it in Yamamoto's daily actions, especially times like now, as Yamamoto did not hide anything from either one of his pets. Even now, the Rain Guardian had started to speak, as if he could have a conversation with the animals.

"Haha... Guys, Sometimes I just feel like crying out loud. Sometimes... well I just want to go up to Kyoya and actually ASK him what I did. But I guess he already told me... I still remember _every single word_ that he said to me. He... wants me to stop being so herbivorous... I think he means to stop laughing everything off, and to actually fight and fight well. The look he gives me every single time I return from a mission injured... Is he referring to that? I really don't know what to do... I miss Kyoya every single second that I'm awake, and even when I'm asleep I dream about the times I spent with him... Sigh... You guys probably know how I feel, seeing you're part of me, aren't you... You'll support me in whatever I do next, right? Hehh..." Ending off with a weak chuckle, Yamamoto smiled softly as Jirou rested his head onto one of his outstretched legs.

Sighing, Yamamoto leaned his head back. He seemed to come to a consensus deep within his heart and was trying to resign himself to it. Clenching his fists tightly, Yamamoto closed his eyes. Hibari watched curiously as Jirou sat up, his sad expression warping into one of steel concentration and his eyes sharpening, Rain Flames pouring out of his ears furiously. Kojirou also took to the air, a purer Rain flame being emitted from both animals.

With absolute fascination, Hibari watched as Yamamoto recalled his pets into their Vongola box. Standing up, Yamamoto opened his eyes. They reflected those of Jirou's, the beautiful hazel brown not giving away any of Yamamoto's feelings. Glinting slightly, Yamamoto's whole aura turned dark, darker than it had ever been, as he stalked out of his dojo. Hibird frantically flapped his wings as he followed the Rain Guardian. He went back to his room, the one close to Hibari's, and grabbed some papers off his desk and then proceeded to the place where all the Guardian's cars were parked.

Getting into his car, the Rain Guardian drove off to an unknown location after consulting the papers in his hands. Knowing that the camera would disconnect due to the distance, Hibari got up and changed back to the suit he had just changed out of and went down to the car park and got into his own silver Merc Carlsson. Revving the engine, he drove out of the compound and followed the tracking function that the small camera had. However, by the time Hibari got into his own car, the tracker had almost disappeared off the edge of the screen.

Even as Hibari tried speeding up to catch up with the tracker, the signal soon got choppy and not long later, the signal died off completely. The battery must have run out again. Growling incoherently under his breath, Hibari slammed on the brakes as he pulled to the curb, jerking the car to a halt, the seat belt straining against his chest.

Yamamoto had been headed towards Verona... Judging from the fact that he brought some papers with him, Hibari guessed that Yamamoto had just started one of the new missions that Sawada had just assigned to him, a peace treaty with the _Inutile_ Famglia, the only current mission that was located in Verona.

Grabbing his phone out of his pocket, Hibari was just about to place a call to Sawada when the phone vibrated in his hand, right before he typed in the numbers. Furrowing his brows slightly, Hibari wondered why on earth Yamamoto Takeshi would be calling him. He stared down at the picture of the smiling man that was flashing across the screen, feeling slightly suspicious as he knew Yamamoto would not call for absolutely no reason, especially when halfway on a mission. However, what Hibari heard when he answered the phone caused an involuntary shiver down his spine.

"Ne Kyoya, I've done it. I've done what you wanted me to." It did not sound like Yamamoto at all as the voice coming through the phone speakers was low and dark, sinister even. But Hibari could hear the underlying desperation, Yamamoto's _need_ for Hibari to acknowledge him once again. That was just how besotted the swordsman was with Hibari.

"Where..."

"Didn't expect you to believe me... Always the cynic, huh Kyoya? I'm at the _Inutile_ famiglia base, in Verona. But I bet you already knew that, since I saw Hibird following me while I was driving here. Haha..." The laugh, so familiar, yet so different at the same time. Hibari did not know **what **to expect from Yamamoto any more.

"... I'm coming..." Snapping into the phone, Hibari listened for directions to the place before he clicked the end call button, just as Yamamoto laughed another bitter chuckle. That chuckle was not him_ at all_. Hibari wondered what Yamamoto had done, what Yamamoto thought would satisfy him.

As he drove closer and closer to the secluded building, Hibari's sharp nose caught a strong metallic smell. Blood. Frowning even more now, Hibari increased pressure on the accelerator, driving at break-neck speed towards the rundown apartment looming in the distance.

Reaching the doorway of the building, Hibari slammed down on the brakes once again, his body being thrusted forward by the sheer force. His senses tingled as he caught sight of the two prone figures at the door, their throats neatly slit. Getting out of the car, Hibari slid out his tonfas from the secret pockets in his sleeves. Gripping the metal hard in both fists, he ignored the bodies and crept into the apartment.

He headed straight to the penthouse, knowing that the boss would usually stay there.  
The few seconds spent in the lift, with the cheerful tinkling of soft music, increased the tension in Hibari's body. Now was the lull before the storm - What kind of hell would await, where Yamamoto was? Hibari was certain that the swordsman was the one responsible for all the bodies he had walked past in the lift lobby. As few as there were, Hibari could see the tell-tale signs of the Shigure Soen Ryu in the wound of the dead. He had seen them many times before, only this time they were real cuts, not long bruises that caused internal bleeding. Yamamoto had finally stopped using the back side of his blade.

Finally, the lift emitted a soft _DING_ as it reached the top floor. Hibari wiped his face blank as he stepped forward into the unknown.

**AND… CLIFFHANGERRR:DD Haha yes, I'm continuing this very soon:) I HOPE to post by Hibari's birthday (5 May) even though it's sorta a Yama Birthday fic. And this fic is special. I'm gonna attempt to write my first angst fic:DD so yeah:) Hope you like it:D BUT, the fluff in me cannot be contained, so I decided that this fic will have an ALTERNATIVE ENDING:) So chapter 2 is the angst, chapter 3 will be the fluff:D Read whichever one you want to, both if possible:D**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE:DD SHARING YOUR THOUGHTS IS WELL APPRECIATED:P Stay tuned for more 8018! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Alternate Ending 1

**Hi people:) Sorry this is late again, but I've been training for my CCA sooooo much recently I've been overly tired:/ But yes. Just wanna thank all that reviewed the previous chapter:D THANK YOU:)) and Happy (belated) Birthday to YueRii (one of my reviwers), hope you like this chapter:) **

**Just so you guys know, if you didn't read the A/N in the previous chapter, there will be an alternative fluff ending coming… well, soon. No promises when, but it will come in the near future… This ending is for Yamamoto's (and mine yayXD) birthday, the fluff ending will be for Hibari's birthday. So yeah:D Enjoy:)**

**And I realised I forgot my disclaimer in the last chapter. SORRY:((**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Same goes for previous chapter:)**

* * *

What Hibari saw when he stepped out was totally unexpected. It was... well to put it simply, a total bloodbath, one of the goriest things that he had ever seen, and Hibari had seen a lot of things in his twenty-six years. Bodies were strewn all over the main living room. Some had their throats slashed ferociously, while others even had missing limbs. Hibari swallowed some bile down as his left leg accidentally brushed against a badly disfigured disembodied head. Frowning slightly, he moved back as his eyes roamed around the room.

Something that was so familiar, yet to foreign to him, caught his roving eyes.

Yamamoto Takeshi was sitting on a cluster of bloody bodies, idly flipping his blade over and over. When he looked up, Yamamoto's eyes widened almost maniacally as he stood up and started towards Hibari.

So this was what he had meant.

This was what Yamamoto thought being a carnivore meant.

Oh, how wrong was he...

Hibari stepped back and raised his tonfas defensively, stopping Yamamoto's advances. Raising one eyebrow, Yamamoto let out a maniacal laugh, one very unlike his usual. Hibari now knew, how far gone Yamamoto was. He now knew, how Yamamoto had no regrets whatsoever about killing all the people in the _Inutile_.

He now knew, how much his own plan had screwed up Yamamoto's mind, soul, and _future_.  
Admittedly, it was also the idiot's fault for interpreting his statement wrongly, but it was his plan from the beginning. Guilt stabbed at his heart as he gazed upon the_ monster_ he had turned Yamamoto into.

"No. Yamamoto, this is not being a carnivore. It's not like that. I won't accept you any more than I did before, which was_ better than this!" _He stood his ground as Yamamoto continued to laugh, Hibari eyeing the swordsman suspiciously. As the taller man doubled over, Hibari frowned. Too busy wondering what on earth was so funny, Hibari missed the hand that Yamamoto slipped into the inner pocket of his jacket.

There was no time to react before he heard a loud bang. Hibari looked down at his own chest, his mind suddenly in a haze, seeing his dress shirt not the usual purple, but bright red. The red spread as he tried to lift his arm to touch it. Why was the red there?

Then, white hot pain registered in his mind. Gasping, Hibari staggered before falling to his knees, clutching at his chest. Breathing became too difficult, and he gave up trying to balance on his knees. Collapsing on the ground, Hibari then knew what had happened.

Yamamoto Takeshi had shot him point-blank in the heart.

As Hibari slowly lost consciousness, his grip on the tonfas slowly weakening, he saw the faint figure of Yamamoto Takeshi leaning over him, reaching for something right next to his pocket.

Oh, you idiot. Why did you do that?

"Haha! Well, Kyoya, if I can't have you, nobody can! It's better this way, ne? Now you can enjoy yourself up in heaven. Isn't that fun? Kyoya, you..." His sentence was cut off as he opened the small box. Hibari struggled to keep his eyes open as he recognised the box as one that had come from his pocket. He kept sending messages to his arms to reach out and take the box back, but the energy in his body had already been sapped. Hibari did not want Yamamoto to see the contents of the box. He would know that Hibari had planned everything, everything except the massacre.

But Hibari could only watch helplessly as Yamamoto regained his senses, staring at the engagement ring that Hibari had bought for his birthday.

He could only watch as Yamamoto's eyes widened as he picked up the ring with shaking hands.

He could only watch as tears flowed freely down Yamamoto's face as he read the inscribed words on the simple ring.

He could only watch as Yamamoto leaned down and hugged him, pulling him tight against his chest.

Hibari's body had already turned completely numb. He could no longer feel it, but he knew that more blood was spurting out of the bullet hole in his chest as Yamamoto hugged him. But he didn't care. It was just enough to imagine the phantom arms around his body, right before he left the world of the living.

Hibari's face relaxed into a small smile, one that was barely noticeable as his brain registered the last words they would ever hear.

"Kyoya, I love you."

~Yamamoto's POV~

I watched as the love of my life slipped away to the realm of the dead. Or where ever the dead went. I could not stop the racking sobs that went through my body as I clutched the lifeless body to my chest.

Why? What went through my head? What was I thinking when I pulled that stupid trigger?

Suddenly, the bubble that had existed around us burst. My eyes widened in absolute horror as I realised the magnitude of what I did. Staring at the mounds of bodies around me, I slowly lowered Kyoya's corpse to the ground. As if in a trance, I brought up my hands and held them up right in front of my face. The blood on it - Kyoya's blood, no less, signified the carnage that I had caused.

What have I done?

The small band on the second finger of my right hand caught my eye. It was slightly bloody after touching Kyoya's blood. I had shoved it onto a random finger before I had grabbed Kyoya's body. Moving at a snail's pace, I plucked the ring off my finger and reread the inscription.

**"No matter what I say or do, I still love you. Happy Birthday, Takeshi**"

I started to cry once again, my tears washing yet another portion of blood off my face as I thought about what Kyoya had done.

I knew that he still loved me. I knew that he never wanted to let me go. I knew he only did what he did to make me stronger.

But not in that way.

I was such an idiot, thinking that Kyoya would love me again by killing people. I did not know what had possessed me, but it did. It had. And it was too late.

Too late for all the people in the room.

Too late for Kyoya.

Too late for me.

I could already feel the guilt crashing down on me. I had taken away the lives of at least twenty people that night. All of them had friends and family. Yet, I took them away from their dear ones, just to prove the wrong thing to my boyfriend.

Idiot. What an idiot I am. IDIOT.

I could have found another way, anything but this. Prove myself a carnivore? I could have come back from all my missions unscathed. I could have gone on solo missions and come back victorious. Like what Kyoya does. Like what Kyoya _did_.

Why? Why did I think of this? How can I live with myself, knowing that I killed so many innocent people? They could have a smiling wife and children at home, but what I did would cause them so much grief, so much _despair_.

This was supposed to be a peace treaty mission. The _Inutile _had just wanted to have an alliance with the Vongola. Though they were a small new famiglia, Tsuna had seriously considered having them in the alliance. What have I done?

What I did... I've turned into a monster. I'm no longer human, after losing all my humanity just in a moment of weakness.

I shouldn't live anymore, like all those that I had killed.

I silently transferred the ring to the fourth finger on my left hand. Reaching out to the adjacent wall, I wrote a message in blood to Tsuna, explaining and apologising for everything that I had done, and what I was going to do, begging for forgiveness, asking for him to do me a favour by apologising to everyone that I had caused harm. Grabbing my already soiled-with-blood hand phone, I forwarded the address of the _Inutile _famiglia base to Reborn and all the remaining guardians except Lambo. The teen did not, _should not_, have to see this.

Setting the phone down, I geared myself up for what I was about to do. Fingering the gun that I had used to... to shoot Kyoya, I alternated between staring at the blood on the wall, and staring at Kyoya's lifeless body on my lap. I couldn't believe that I had really shot Kyoya. What I was going to do should be done. I chose my gun, the gun that I had used to kill my Kyoya, over my Shigure Kintoki. I do not want to disgrace another person, my oyaji, by using Shigure Soen Ryu now.

This self-blame was going nowhere.

Time to complete my "mission".

As I picked up the gun, my phone started vibrating like crazy. In the same minute, Gokudera, Mukuro, Ryohei and even Chrome had sent me multiple texts. I also had an incoming call from the kid, before it was cut off by another call from Tsuna. I smiled an empty smile at these small comforts, but I knew that all their concern for me were futile. The last inkling of emotion left in me prompted me to pick up Tsuna's call. Sorry, Kyoya, I just want to hear his voice one more time...

"Yamamoto? Are you alright? Why did you send that address to me? Gokudera, Mukuro, Onii-san and the rest of the guardians all came to find me with the same message! Yamamoto? Takeshi! Answer me, please!" I just sat there, my free hand stroking Kyoya's face as I listened to one of my best friends in the whole world desperately tried to understand what was happening. I only managed to utter a quiet "Tsuna..." before falling silent again.

"Oi! Yakyuu Baka, why won't you answer Jyuudaime? Tell us why you sent us that message!"

"YAMAMOTO! Are you alright to the EXTREME? It's already so late, what are you doing in Verona? Come on, tell me!"

"Kufufufu... Rain Guardian... I know you don't want to hear this, but Sawada Tsunayoshi is worried about you... All of us are. So tell me WHY you woke me up at 1 in the morning with an address before I..."

"Please give me the phone, Mukuro-sama... Rain-man, Mukuro-sama is just trying to say that he is worried too... Please tell us how we can help..."

"... Yamamoto Takeshi... I have a strong feeling that something very bad has happened, and that it isn't over yet. You have a family over here, they are all worried about you. Your boss, who you swore to protect forever, is so worried that he's shaking... *Hmm... _He needs more training_...* Talk to him. Talk to us."

"Ya..Yamamoto? Will you talk to me now? What's wrong? We are all worried... so please tell us what you need! Yama-"

"I'm sorry Tsuna. I'm sorry... Just come to the address. You'll see what happened when you reach... Goodbye, Tsuna. Thanks for being such a great friend." Hanging up on Tsuna's spluttering, I knew that my voice had sounded very off. I knew that my friends, my _family_, would be very upset when they reached. But nothing could compare to the turmoil in my heart. I deserved it - For killing all these people, for killing Kyoya.

Good bye, world. Good bye, Vongola. I'm sorry for what I did.

I'm coming after you now, Kyoya.

Wait for me...

_**BANG!**_

* * *

**Honestly, I don't like the ending. I think this chapter is weird. GOMEN T^T okay I absolutely cannot write angst at all._. So yes. The next chapter is CONTINUED FROM CHAPTER ONE NOT TWO. CHAPTER TWO AND THREE HAVE NO RELATIONSHIP WITH EACH OTHER. (Not like Yama and Hiba haha:P) Well, please Review this chappie, and Seeya guys ASAP:D**


End file.
